Babar: The Movie
Babar: The Movie is a 1989 Canadian-French traditionally animated adventure film based on the characters of Jean de Brunhoff's eponymous children's books.The film is produced by Canada's Nelvana Limited and France's Ellipse Programmé and distributed by Astral Films in Canada and New Line Cinema in the United States. Contents * Columbia and Tristar (Still) * Now Available on Videocassette * Demi Lovato's Lost Audition Tape (2017) * Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Dora The Explorer) * SpongeBob SquarePants VHS and DVD Trailer * Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning * Paramount Home Video * Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) (Dora the Explorer in Canadian) * Nick Jr. Face Plays Statue (UK Version) * Babar: The Movie * End credits (navy blue background) * Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) (Dora the Explorer in Canadian) * Nelvana From New Line Cinema Piot In the night of Animals'land's Victory Parade, Babar tells his four children the story of his first days as King of the elephants.On his first day as king, he is asked to choose a name for Elephant land's Annual Parade. Babar promptly selects one, but is informed by Cornelius and Pompadour that the matter must be thoroughly examined by committee. Babar's cousin, Celeste, then interrupts to tell Babar that her home has been attacked by Rataxes, the rhinoceros lord, and his horde. The chancellors scoff and rebuff her, but Babar orders an elephant army to be called up immediately to defeat the rhinos.Babar learns that the muster will take at least three days. Not willing to wait any longer, Babar tells his cousin Arthur to take care of his job as King while he ventures off on his own to help their mother, amid dangerous jungle. He finds Celeste's village on fire; the rhinos are taking the adult animals as slaves so that they can work on building a rhino city. Babar tries to intervene, but is attacked.When he regains consciousness, Babar rescues Celeste out of the town well, and they set off to rescue her mother, and the other pachyderms, from Rataxes' wrath. Along the way, they meet a monkey named Zephir, who gives them the location of the rhinos' base. Babar and Celeste encounter Rataxes, who plans to invade Babar's kingdom by twilight, and are put in jail. They both escape along with Zephir, and head back to Elephantland.Heading into the rhinos' tents, they disguise themselves as one of the warriors, asking for "special detail" of their plans for attack, but to no avail. They get away from Rataxes quickly, launching from a catapult and landing in a fountain, much to the surprise of Babar's advisors.Retaxes proclaims Elephantland will be destroyed in an hour. To buy time, Babar orders Cornelius and Pompadour to distract Rataxes with their "committee" procedure. The elephants, along with Babar, build a giant elephant float, which scares off Rataxes and his soldiers.At sunrise, Babar's friends congratulate him on saving the day and his town, but are surprised to learn that their very first Victory Parade will be held during the afternoon. It has gone by that name ever since, the older Babar recalls, because the committee could not find any other name for it.As Babar finishes his tale, he finds that his children have all gone to sleep His children, once he closes the door, re-enact scenes from the story, until he tells them to go to sleep, Category:Lists